Rose's Rewrite
by ashlanielle
Summary: Doomsday is not happening if Rose has anything to say about it!


The Doctor held on with all his might to the Magna-Clamp as he looked on in sheer terror at Rose. He could see her grip on the lever weakening, and he was consumed with dread knowing the consequences letting go would bring.

"Rose! Just a little bit longer! Hang on!" the Doctor screamed, trying to carry his voice over the rushing sound of the Void and the screams of Daleks as they flew by.

Rose's face mirrored his own, but then suddenly her expression changed into one that he couldn't quite make out. Anger? Annoyance?

"Wait, wait, wait! Stop this! Can we just stop this for a mo'?" she shouted to the air.

The room became still—everything frozen in time. Cybermen and Daleks were suspended in midair. There was no sound, no smell...nothing. Everything was at a dead standstill.

The Doctor let go of the clamp and walked over to where Rose was standing.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke to her. "Um, Rose…what are you doing?"

She turned to him, hands on her hips. "Does this seem right to you? I don't see this turnin' out well at all!" Turning away, she started shouting to the room. " S'cuse me? Can someone please give me a copy of the script? Now?!"

"Rose? Why do you need a copy of the script?" the Doctor asked, slightly confused.

"I'm tellin' ya, somethin' bad is gonna happen and I wanna know what it is! So someone given me a script—_now_!"

A script suddenly appeared on the floor to their left.

"Thank you!" Rose said as she walked over and hurriedly picked it up. She flipped towards the end and drug her finger down the page, trying to find out where they currently were.

"What's it say?" the Doctor asked curiously, looking over her shoulder and attempting to read for himself.

Rose finally found what she was looking for and her eyes practically bugged out of her head in shock.

"You've got to be jokin' me!" she shrieked and practically shoved the page into the Doctor's face.

He leaned forward and focused on where her finger was pointing. "What? What? _WHAT?!_"

Rose shook her head fiercely. "Yeah, we're not doin' this. Gimme a pen," she said, holding her hand out.

The Doctor was still in a daze from what he had just read and didn't hear her request. With a huff, Rose dug into his pockets and rummaged until she found a blue ballpoint pen. She then began scratching out various things and adding in her own writing.

The Doctor suddenly snapped out of his daze. "Rose, what are you writing?" he asked attempting to see the changes she was making. She moved away from him before he could see the page.

"You just go back over there and hold onto that clamp thingy. I've got this covered."

He just stood there staring at her, mouth slightly agape.

She looked at him and then waved her hand at him. "Go on!"

Wordlessly, he walked back over to the Magna-Clamp and held onto it in preparation for what was to come.

Rose finished her scribbling and put the script down. She calmly went over to the lever and pushed on it to make sure it was secure. Nodding her head in satisfaction, she went over to her own clamp and held on.

"Ok. We're ready!" she shouted again to the air.

In an instant, everything resumed to what it had been a few minutes ago. The Doctor was still terrified at the situation, but when he looked over to Rose, she had nothing but a smile on her face.

Then suddenly, the Void closed. Everything became still again. They each let go of their clamps and met each other in the middle.

He looked at her, his face a mixture of confusion and relief. "It...it didn't happen."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Nope!"

"You changed it?"

Her smiled widened and a tiny bit of tongue poked its way out. "Yep!"

He looked around. His gaze finally settled on her and his face lit up with a broad smile. "So…that's it? It's over?"

"Weellll…not exactly."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't understand. What di-"

His question died on his lips because in that instant, Rose grabbed his lapels and jerked him to her, snogging him for all they were worth. Neither of them were sure exactly how much time had passed before they finally parted, both breathless.

Rose looked up at his expectantly. The Doctor was still in a blissful haze from what had just happened. As it started to clear, he looked down at her and gave her the most brilliant smile she had ever seen.

Closing his eyes, he put his forehead to hers. "Oh, I definitely like your ending better."


End file.
